Oneshots of A Fourtris Life
by DivergentObsessor
Summary: This is a series of one-shots following Tris and Tobias after my story, Senior Year. Although it is not necessarily required, I recommend reading my high school stories before reading these one-shots. Enjoy!
1. Moving In

**A/N: Hey y'all! I just couldn't wait to get started on these one-shots so here's the first one. I'm not promising any sort of updating schedule for these one-shots but the wait between shouldn't be very long at all. I hope you like it and please review! I love you guys!**

"What the heck is in this box, Tris? It's like 20 pounds," Tobias says as he gets the last box out of the car.

We decided to rent a house between the two colleges after all. It has 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms which is perfect for all of us. None of us were willing to part ways and so sharing this house was our only option but I know we're all ecstatic about it.

"It's just my books," I reply, carrying a box of clothes into the house. I walk up the stairs and to the end of the hall where mine and Tobias' room is. I hear him behind me so I leave the bedroom door open. I place the box of clothes in front of the dresser and Tobias puts the box of books next to it.

I turn to survey the room. There aren't many boxes because Tobias and I left a lot of stuff at home that we didn't need. There are just boxes of clothes and other necessary items.

I turn to look at Tobias. "I don't feel like unpacking," I mumble.

We're going to have to do it eventually," He responds.

I sigh dejectedly, "I know. But let's do it later."

"You're probably going to want to do it even less later on than you do now," Tobias points out.

I contemplate that for a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right," I admit. "But I'm still not doing it right now."

Tobias shakes his head in disbelief but then his eyes spark with mischief. I narrow my eyes at him. He grins wickedly and lunges at me, tackling me onto the bed. Before I can even react, his hands are roaming my ribcage, tickling me.

"Tobias!" I shriek, laughing hysterically. He ignores me, continuing to assault me with a smirk planted on his handsome face.

"Tobias, stop it! Please!" I manage to wheeze out between my spouts of laughter.

After another moment of torture, he relents and draws back his hands. I glare at him but it's not very threateningly when I can't stop smiling.

"Sometimes I really hate you," I tell him.

No you don't," He says smugly. I huff at him and cross my arms over my chest, pouting because we both know he's right.

"I'm sorry?" He says, not sounding sorry at all. I raise my eyebrows in a '_are you kidding me_' manner.

"How about we go see what everyone else is doing and maybe go get some ice cream or something?" He suggests.

I like the sound of that but I'm not ready to stop my pouting for him tickling me just yet so I just stare at him.

He slowly crawls towards me on the bed so that I fall back against the pillows. He places an arm on either side of me to support his weight and he hovers between my legs so as not to crush me. Tobias leans forward until his lips are a breath's away from my own. My breath hitches as I stare into his deep blue, mesmerizing eyes.

"Now. Are you mad at me, Trissy?" He inquires softly. His lips brush mine as he speaks.

"Yes," I whisper shakily on an exhale, resisting the urge to give in.

He stifles his smile and says, "What exactly are you mad about?" One of his hands runs tantalizingly up my leg, exposed due to my choice of shorts.

His hand is massaging my thigh, right below the hem of my shorts, making it extremely hard to formulate an answer.

"I…" I begin and then shake my head, trying to clear it and focus. "You assaulted me," I gasp out.

He chuckles and his breath blows against my parted lips. "I only tickled you," He replies, rubbing his soft lips against my own, but not kissing me.

My thoughts have long ago abandoned me at this point. All I can think about is Tobias.

"You're not really mad at me, are you?" He whispers. The hand on my thigh travels down to my knee and he hitches my leg around him. My body responds and my other leg follows suit against my will. Tobias places his hand on my hip while his other arm continues to support most of his weight.

"No," I breathe.

"That's what I thought," He speaks against my lips. And finally, _finally, _he presses his lips fully against mine. I eagerly kiss him back. He explores my mouth with his tongue, and I return the action. I reach up the back of his shirt and trace my hands down the hard contours of his muscular back. His free hand explores my waist where my tank top has ridden up and I sigh in pleasure at his touch. I reach for the hem of his black t-shirt and yank it up and over his head. He moves his arms so I can pull it all the way off and I sling it somewhere in the room. I move my hands to his lower back as Tobias moves his mouth and begins to assault my neck. I pant as I shove my hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Tris," He murmurs against my neck.

"Hmm?" I say, completely and totally blissed out.

"We have to stop," He responds, pulling back and sitting up in front of me. He reaches his hand out and pulls my tank top back down where it had ridden up. He hops off the bed and throws his shirt back over his head.

"Why?" I whine, jutting my lower lip out.

"Because we're going to get ice cream," He responds with a giant smirk. I roll my eyes but get up off the bed.

He grabs my hand and we walk out of our room to find the others.

"Guys, Tris and I are going to get ice cream. Who wants to come?" Tobias announces loudly in the hallway. There are several shouts of agreement and a minute later, everyone is standing in the living room area.

"Let's go then," I say. Tobias and I get in my Ferrari while everyone else gets in Uriah's SUV.

I drive to a Dairy Queen close by with Uriah's SUV right behind me. I pull into the parking lot and park and Uriah parks right beside me.

Everyone gets out of the car and we all walk into Dairy Queen. Tobias orders my favorite ice cream for me, chocolate dipped in chocolate. He orders himself a vanilla and chocolate twist. He pays and we grab our ice cream and find a large table in the back while our friends order.

Pretty soon, we're all sitting around a huge round table and eating ice cream, relaxing.

"Why did you get a twist, Four?" Uriah says, wrinkling his nose.

"Because I'm not racist against other flavors of ice cream," Four responds breezily, licking his ice cream cone. I giggle and roll my eyes.

Uriah raises his eyebrows with a grin, "Neither am I."

Marlene shoves her ice cream cone in his face, smearing her plain vanilla all over his nose and mouth. "Shut up," She says with a sweet smile and continues to eat her ice cream cone.

Uriah sticks his tongue out, trying to lick all the ice cream off his face. He somehow manages to get most of it.

"Dang Uri, how long is your tongue?" Christina asks in disbelief.

"It's pretty long and I can do some great things with it. Just ask Marlene," He replies, glancing over at Marlene with a wicked grin. Marlene blushes bright red and smacks his chest.

"Ew dude, I don't want to hear about what my brother does with his tongue," Zeke says, shaking his head in disgust.

"Neither do I, for that matter," I add, wrinkling my nose.

"Agreed. Gross mental pictures are not what I need right now," Shauna mentions.

"All I need is this amazing ice cream," Will inputs.

"You guys are all ridiculous," I say, laughing.

"Which is why you love us," Uriah says, grinning.

I nod, "Very true."

"She loves me most of all," Tobias says with a smirk.

"Hey not fair, you can't say that. She's your girlfriend, she has to love you more," Zeke says.

Tobias shrugs, "I use what I can." He places his hand on my thigh and inches his fingers higher.

I push his hand away and playfully say, "Four, you sneaky bastard."

"What's he doing?" Marlene asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"No," Christina inputs, holding up her hand in my direction. "Do _not _answer that. I don't want to know."

"Probably a smart choice," Uriah says with a laugh. I nod in agreement, finishing off my ice cream.

"Now back to the new house to unpack," Tobias says. I groan and everyone laughs.

"Let's get this torture over with."

**A/N: I know so many of my previous readers are disappointed that I'm not writing a college story but I don't feel like I could write it well, being that I know nothing of college. So you'll just have to be okay with these one-shots. Plus, I'm working on really getting my book going so yay for that! But I love y'all, thank you for reading! I'm estimating maybe ten one-shots in total as of right now, but that number could increase later. Please review and tell me what you think!(:**


	2. A House

**A/N: Firstly, yes okay, I get it. My book sounds similar to 'this or that.' But I've never read a book that's super close to what I have planned for mine. The description is vague for a reason – so you'll want to read it and understand it better. It's not just some sappy love story. I promise that once I've written it and you read it, you'll understand what I mean. For those of you who have only said encouraging things, you guys are fantastic and so inspiring. Thank you so much! A lot of you asked where you can find my book. Well, I haven't even finished the first chapter yet, I only have about 1,000 words. But at some point, I'm going to start posting it on Wattpad most likely and I promise I will let you guys know when it's up so you can read it.  
Someone left a really mean review under Guest so unfortunately I can't yell at you but this is what was written, "It is like a tumblr post deal with it bitch and btw you're awful at writing don't bother writing a boook :)" I **_**really **_**wish I could give you a piece of my mind but unfortunately I can't. So all I'm going to say is, look how successful my stories are. If I suck at writing, why are they successful? If I suck, I would LOVE to read your writing. I'm trying really hard not to be mean right now.  
Now that I've got all that off my chest, I really hope you enjoy this new one shot!(:**

Tobias' POV

All of us are almost done with our college career, we only have about one more year. Being that it is such a short amount of time, all of us are trying to find our own houses to move into. Though no one has outright said it, I'm pretty sure all the couples are moving in with one another individually. I know that Tris and I have been looking for a house together.

A lot has happened throughout college, though no one has proposed or been proposed to. Christina recently found out that she's pregnant. She was having a hard time finding a way to tell everyone and Tris helped with announcing the news. I know that Christina was probably scared of Will's reaction, being that they never really had a talk about having children one day. But Will was ecstatic when he found out, and of course a bit frightened since he was diving into unknown territory. However, both of them know that they don't have to go through anything alone because the rest of us are here for them.

Personally, I've been thinking of creative ways to propose to Tris but no particular way has really stuck with me yet. I'm still debating whether I want to propose before or after we move in together. I was thinking about maybe after because there will be more privacy for us. But I'm also leaning toward before because I cannot wait to put a ring on her finger and announce to the world that she is mine and I am hers. The more I think about it, the more I realize that it'll probably be better to wait, even though I really don't want to.

Tris and I have both been looking at houses that we can afford to move into. We both have quite a bit of money saved up and Tris' mom is willing to let us borrow whatever else we might need for a down payment on a house.

Neither of us have really seen a house that has particularly caught our eye. Until today. Earlier, I was looking on the internet for houses and I came across a very nice, cozy house with 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms that is within our spending budget. I called the person who put up the ad and we came up with a time when Tris and I could come over and see the house. That time happens to be an hour from now.

I haven't told Tris because I wanted it to be a surprise. She went out with Christina and I'm waiting for her to get home, which should be any minute now, so we can head over to check out the house.

Just as I finish that thought, the front door swings open and in walks Tris and Christina, carrying a few bags. I get up from my spot on the couch and walk towards them, taking some of the bags out of their hands.

"Put them in Christina's room," Tris says. I nod and walk down the hallway to her room, depositing the bags on the floor. When I walk back out, Tris and Christina are in the kitchen. Tris is sitting on the countertop while Christina rifles through the fridge.

I walk over to Tris and grab her hand. I nod my head in the direction of the living room, indicating that I would like to speak with her. She nods and hops down, following behind me as I drag her.

I plop down on the couch and pull her so she falls in my lap. She laughs and I smile, kissing the top of her head. "We have to go somewhere. We need to leave soon," I tell her.

She looks at me, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Where are we going?" She asks.

I shake my head with a smirk, "Uh-uh, it's a surprise." She juts her bottom lip out, pouting and I chuckle before chastely pressing my lips against her own. Her pout turns into a smile as she kisses me back.

I sigh and push her so she stands up. I quickly stand up and grab her hand, heading towards the front door.

"Four and I have somewhere to go, we'll be back later!" Tris shouts through the house to whoever is listening.

I drag her to the car and gently shove her towards the passenger side while I eagerly climb into the driver's side. Once we're situated inside the car, she laughs and looks over at me. "Where on earth are we going and why are you so excited?" She inquires.

I shrug with a smile engulfing my face. She shakes her head but realizes that I'm not going to disclose any information about this event. I start the car and pull out of the driveway, heading towards the house I am to share with my hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé.

**Tris' POV**

Tobias drives to some unknown destination with a smile on his face. We've been driving to who-knows-where for nearly ten minutes now. He refuses to give me any hints whatsoever on the matter so I'm deduced to sitting in my seat, practically bouncing with my alacrity and curiosity.

Finally, Tobias turns onto a back road containing a few houses. He pulls the car to a stop in front of a house with a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard.

"Tobias…" I say suspiciously.

He grins and gets out of the car so I quickly do the same. He turns to me with a large yet nervous smile, "Surprise."

I gape at the house in front of us. It's a one story house but it looks to be relatively large. It has a white picket fence surrounding it, as do most of the houses on this street. The front yard and the back yard are both very roomy from what I can tell from this street view.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"This house is 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and it's in our spending budget. I made arrangements for us to come look at the house today. I hope that's okay," He explains nervously.

I smile widely, "Of course it's okay. Can we go inside?"

He flashes a relieved smile and reaches for my hand. I place it in his and we head towards the front door of the house. He opens the door for me and I walk in with him right behind me.

We end up in what seems to be the living room. It's large and very beautiful with its hardwood floors and off-white colored walls. I head to the left which seems to be the dining room, and directly through that looks to be the kitchen.

"Come this way," Tobias says, grabbing my hand once again. He leads me back to the living room and to a long hallway to the right. He opens the first door on the left and we end up in what I'm assuming is the master bedroom. There's a bathroom for this room. He opens the first door on the right and I see a smaller bedroom. Two more doors are opened to reveal two more bedrooms in this hallway. Then the door at the end of the hall seems to be another bathroom.

I smile in awe at how perfect the house is. "Tobias, it's perfect," I say.

He smiles hugely but says, "Wait, there's more." He pulls me to the backdoor and opens it to reveal a beautiful patio with a very large backyard.

"So what do you think?" Tobias asks me with a hopeful smile.

I peck him on the lips and pull back an inch to answer, "It's absolutely perfect."

He grins in return, "I thought so, too.

"So, Tris. Would you like to live here with me? And maybe start a family with me in this house?" He adds, biting his lower lip.

I nod my head slowly with a wide smile, "Of course."

"I love you, Tobias Eaton," I add, pressing my lips against his lovingly.

"And of course, I love you too, Tris Prior."

**A/N: Yayy, another one shot completed! When I started writing this, it was originally supposed to be a proposal one shot but it didn't turn out that way because I felt like there were things that needed to be done first. But I hope you guys enjoyed it and it was at least somewhat worth the wait! On another note, did any of you get **_**Four: A Divergent Collection **_**yet? I got it yesterday… And finished it yesterday! It was so beautiful, I loved being in Tobias' head. Although, I might delete the story **_**Four Fears **_**that I wrote, being that now Veronica Roth has already written it and mine pales considerably in comparison. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me nice reviews please! Laters, lovelies!**


	3. Proposal

**A/N: Hi, lovelies! I came up with an idea of a fanfiction that I might write, if you guys like the idea and want to read it. It'd be another modern day high school story but it'd be mainly focused on Tobias' life, rather than Tris'. Like, how Tobias has to put up with his abusive dad and how he tries to keep his secret hidden from everyone by closing himself off from people who try to be friendly… Kind of like that. Let me know if I should write it! As always, thank you so much for all of your kind reviews and inspiring words! They make me so happy! I hope y'all enjoy this one shot!(:**

Tobias' POV

I told myself I was going to wait but of course that didn't work out for me. I don't have the strength to wait until we've moved in together. Therefore, I've decided to propose earlier than I thought.

I purchased a ring weeks ago and I've just been waiting for the right moment. But I recently came up with an idea to propose to her, utilizing our friends in my plan.

I plan on proposing tonight. Tris is currently at work at the diner where she's been working for a while now. Everyone else is off today so we're all at home.

Everyone currently sits in the living room, watching a movie on the TV. I walk into the room and to the TV, turning it off.

"Hey!" Uriah shouts in protest.

"I need all of you guys to help me with something," I say, biting my lip.

"What is it, dude?" Zeke asks.

"Okay, well I've been trying to think of ways to propose to-" I begin but I'm cut off by shrieks of joy from the girls. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch up in a smile. "Anyway, so I came up with an idea but I need help from all of you."

"Whatever you need," Marlene says excitedly. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Awesome," I say with a relieved smile. Not that I necessarily thought they wouldn't help, just that the guys might hound me for proposing.

"So here's the plan. Tris gets off work in an hour. I dropped her off this morning so Christina I need you to pick her up for me and wait until I text you that it's okay to come home – it shouldn't be long," I begin to explain.

"Wait, so where is the actual propose in all this?" Uriah inquires.

"I'm getting there," I say, rolling my eyes. I grab a bag that I put in the corner and place it in front of me. I start to pull out the shirts from the bag. I toss a shirt to each of them, except Christina.

They all pick up the shirts to see what they say with confused looks. I roll my eyes, "All of you stand up."

When they stand up, I pull Will to stand on the far left, then I put Shauna next to him. Then Zeke, Marlene, and Uriah. "Hold the shirts up in front of you," I tell them, and they do.

"Now look at them and read them," I explain. Everyone does to see that Will's shirt says _Will, _Shauna's shirt says _You, _Zeke's says _Marry, _Marlene's says _Me, _while Uriah's shirt has a question mark on it.

"Oh," They all say in unison as understanding dawns on their faces.

"So basically all of you are going to put those shirts on but you're going to have jackets over them. Christina, when you get here with Tris, suggest she take a group picture. Then the rest of you line up just like this and take your jackets off. Everyone got it?" I ask after my long explanation of the plan. They all nod eagerly.

Christina looks at me with a wide smile "This is gonna be awesome."

**Tris' POV**

I clock out and walk out the door of the diner, looking for a familiar car. I spot Christina's car and head towards it, completely confused. I open the door and hop in and Christina turns to me with a large smile, "Hey Tris."

"Hi…" I say slowly, not understanding why she's picking me up and also not understanding why she seems so happy.

Her phone buzzes and she reads the text message with an eager grin. "What's going on?" I ask slowly.

Her head snaps over to me. "Nothing is going on," She retorts.

I snort, "Right. Okay."

She sighs but puts the car in drive and begins to drive back to our house.

When she finally pulls the car into the driveway, I try to open the door but she has it locked and the lock button on this side doesn't work so I can't unlock it.

"Chris, unlock the door," I tell her. She's texting someone, paying no attention to me. "Chris!"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She unlocks the door and we both get out. I give her an incredulous stare and she just shrugs.

She opens the front door and I walk in behind her. Everyone stands around in the living room, wearing jackets other than Tobias. "Is everyone really cold or something?" I say, chuckling a bit.

"You're right. This is a funny moment. Tris, you should take a group picture of everyone to remember this moment," Christina says, handing me a camera.

"Okay…" I say. I've never felt more confused. Everyone else eagerly huddles together but Christina who stands next to me. I hold up the camera and put my eye against it so I can peer through the hole. Suddenly, everyone rips off their jackets.

I put the camera back down, shocked. I open my mouth to ask why they did that but then Tobias gets down on one knee in front of all of them. I look back up at my friends and notice their shirts. _Will You Marry Me ?_

My hand flies up to my mouth and a sob escapes me. I look back at Tobias whose kneeling on the floor. He pulls a box out of his pocket and holds it out toward me with a hopeful smile, "So Tris, will you marry me?"

Another sob escapes me and I nod frantically, tears streaming down my face. I rush towards Tobias just as he rises from the ground. I launch myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms circle my waist and I bury my head in the crook of his neck, sniffling.

He pulls back to look at me and holds his hand out for mine. I give him my left hand and he slides a ring onto my finger. I examine it with a wide, affectionate smile. It's simple yet so beautiful.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks with a smile, rubbing soothing circles in my back.

I nod and lean up to kiss him. Everything around me fades away. I forget about all of my friends in the room as I passionately kiss my now-fiancé.

"Guys, we're still here!" Zeke shouts.

I laugh, pulling back a few centimeters from Tobias. "I love you," I whisper against his lips.

"We helped!" Uriah yells.

I laugh, rolling my eyes and turn towards all my friends. "You guys know I love all of you," I tell them.

"Now go away, we're busy," Tobias says with a mock scowl.

They laugh but disperse with Will saying, "Fine, we'll let you guys have a few minutes."

Once they've all left the room, I turn back to Tobias, "You're perfect and that was perfect. This is best day ever. Thank you."

He kisses me chastely on the lips. "Thank you for saying yes," He tells me with a smirk.

"You're right, I should have said no. Dang it," I say playfully.

"Well, too late now. You're mine forever."

I sigh, "I _guess_ I'm okay with that."

He laughs, shaking his head, "You better be more than okay with it."

"You're right," I smile. "There's no words to describe how I feel about it."

**A/N: Yay! Our cute little Fourtris is now engaged! I know that Tobias might be a little OOC in this one shot but I still like it. Anyway, review please! I love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. A New Family Member

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! So, a couple things first. I deleted the author's note, but for those of you who didn't see it, I started a new story called The True Life of Tobias Eaton. Feel free to read it, I must say I love it so far! Also, I can't guarantee when the next update is because I'm going to Tennessee for church camp this week. That's basically it. Thank you so much for your inspiring reviews, you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this new one shot!(:**

Tris' POV

It's been about two weeks since we looked at the house we want to live in. Since both of us loved it so much, we decided to buy it. We just recently were told that the house is ready for us to move in whenever we're ready. As a result, Tobias and I – and all of our willingly helpful friends – have been packing up our stuff nonstop for the past two days. Currently, everything is packed up and we're just moving it to the cars to take over to the house.

"The last of it is in the car now," Zeke tells me, poking his head around the doorway of my newly vacated room. I take one last look around the room and sigh, thinking of the good memories.

Zeke rolls his eyes, "All of us still live here, it's not like you're never going to see the house again."

I smile at him, "Yeah, I know."

I walk out of the room and out into the living room where everyone else is stretched out over the chairs and couch, relaxing after moving everything.

"You guys surprisingly have a lot of stuff for two people," Christina mentions. I shrug nonchalantly in response.

"Do you need us to come over and help unpack?" Marlene asks.

I look at Tobias and we both shake our heads. "No thanks guys. We can handle it," I say.

"Come on Tris, we have a lot to do," Tobias says with a small smile.

I smile back at him and then take my time hugging all of my friends goodbye, even though they're never very far away if I need them or want to see them.

When Tobias and I have said our goodbyes, we head outside and get Tobias' truck. He recently bought it because he thought it would be more convenient.

We drive over to the new house which isn't a very long drive at all. Tobias pulls into the driveway beside my Ferrari and we hop out, heading to the back of the car to grab the rest of our belongings. I grab a few boxes while Tobias grabs the rest and we walk into the house, sitting them down in the living room. We had furniture delivered since we didn't have any so there's already quite a bit of stuff done. All we have to do is unpack stuff like clothes, dishes a few personal belongings.

"Home, sweet home," I mumble.

Tobias smiles at me and it causes me to smile back. "Why are you smiling?"

"I like the way that sounds," He explains with a shrug. I smile wider and shake my head at him.

"You start unpacking the kitchen and I'll start on the living room?" I suggest. Tobias nods in agreement. He gives me a chaste kiss before heading to the kitchen. I plop down on the floor and drag a box over, beginning to put stuff on one of the bookshelves.

After a few minutes of unpacking, Tobias returns from the kitchen and says, "The dishes are all unpacked. I'm going to go put some stuff on the patio that's supposed to go out there."

I nod, continuing my unpacking. He grabs a box and walks out the back door to where the patio is.

**Tobias' POV**

I grab a box and walk out onto the patio. I put the box down and open it up, grabbing a few things out of it. I grab a green garden hose and walk around to the side of the house where the water pump is. I begin to screw on the house when I hear a quiet whimper.

I go deadly still, listening intently for the noise again but I don't hear it. For a second, I think I imagined it and when I go back to screwing on the hose, I hear it again. The whimper.

"Hello?" I say, and the whimpering increases. I follow the noises until I see a small vent-like opening underneath the house. I grab the grate and wrench it away, leaning it up against the side of the house. "Hello?" I say again.

Then I see a small black scruffy ball limping forward, whimpering. I reach forward and grab the fuzz ball, pulling it out into the open.

That's when I realize that it's a puppy that could only be a few months old. It's skinny and its paw seems injured so it must be a stray.

"Hey there little guy," I say, patting its head. If I had to guess, I would say it's a mix between a German shepherd and a Husky. It's also probably the cutest puppy I've ever seen. I pick it up and check the parts to find that it is indeed a boy puppy. Even though it's a really young puppy, it's a large one because of the breed.

"Come on little guy, let's get you fixed up," I tell him, picking him up and cradling him in my arms. I walk back up on the patio and lay the puppy in a box. Then I open the door and call out to Tris, "Hey Tris, I need to run to the store really fast, I'll be back soon." She shouts back an affirmative and I grab the box, heading towards my truck.

I put the box in the front seat and climb into the driver's side. I begin driving to the closest animal shelter. I really don't know why I didn't tell Tris about the puppy, but I guess I'll just tell her later. It's not really important since I'm just dropping it off at the animal shelter.

When I get there, I take the puppy out of the box and carry it inside. I walk up to the front desk and a perky brunette smiles at me.

"I found this puppy under my house. I think it has a hurt paw and stuff," I explain.

The lady nods, "Alright, did you want to get the puppy fixed up and keep him?"

My mouth opens to inform her that I don't want the puppy but just then, the puppy looks up at me with wide blue eyes that look sad and watery, and then I don't have the heart to give the puppy away. It's taken my love from just one look. "Yes, please," I tell her, nodding my head.

She takes the puppy from me and heads into a back room. About 20 minutes later, she returns with the puppy and hands him back over to me. "He's a healthy boy. We gave him shots and there was a rusty nail in his paw that we took care of," The lady explains. She reaches over behind the desk and pulls out a tote bag of things, holding it out to me. "This has a small bag of dog food to get you started and a ton of informational packets about taking care of a dog. There's also a collar and a leash and a few toys for him as well as a small bottle of puppy shampoo."

I take the bag, and quickly tell her thank you before heading back out to the truck. I put the puppy back in the box and drive home.

xXx

When I get home, I put the tote bag of stuff inside the box next to the puppy. I close the box lid and carry it inside, quickly asking the puppy to be silent so Tris doesn't find out.

I find Tris in the living room, still unpacking but almost done with that particular room. "I'm gonna go put some stuff in the bathroom," I tell her, already walking that way.

"Alright," She says distractedly. I walk in the bathroom with the stuff and quickly shut the door, locking it. I put the box and bag on the floor before opening the box lid and seeing blue eyes gazing up at me.

I turn on the water and run a warm bath for the puppy, grabbing the shampoo out of the bag in the process. I pick up the puppy and place him gently in the water. I grab a washcloth off the sink and drench it in shampoo before scrubbing down the puppy. He whimpers loudly and splashes, trying to get out.

"Shh," I tell him, but I already hear Tris coming down the hall.

"Tobias, are you okay in there?" She calls through the door. I quickly rinse the puppy off and throw a towel over him.

"Of course," I call back but then the puppy whimpers again.

"Stop that," I say.

"Tobias, who are you talking to?" Tris asks, sounding utterly confused, and rightly so.

I sigh, picking the puppy up and placing him back in the box, then covering the box with the towel. I unlock and open the door and Tris peers in.

"Are you taking a bath?" She asks, cocking her head to the side in question.

I shake my head and say, "I kind of have a surprise. Just don't be mad."

She narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, but slowly nods her head. I step out of the doorway and motion for her to enter. She does and I squat down beside the box, looking up at her until she repeats my actions. I slowly remove the towel and carefully watch for Tris' reaction.

At first, her eyes grow wide in shock but then a smile engulfs her face. "Hi there," She says in a baby voice, reaching forward and grabbing the puppy. "Aren't you a cute little guy?"

Then she looks over at me, "Where did he come from?"

I sigh and begin to relay the story, "I was outside attaching the hose but I kept hearing a whimpering so I removed the vent from the side of the house and this puppy came limping out. I was going to drop him off at the animal shelter but I didn't have the heart to leave him there. Instead, I just got his shots and they took the nail out of his palm. Then, I brought him back here to give him a bath and stuff…"

She continues to pet the puppy while talking, "Well, what are we going to do with him?"

"We could keep him…" I suggest with a nervous smile.

She bites her lip, contemplating. She looks at the puppy and it looks up at her with his wide blue eyes and I know she's a goner too. "Fine," She relents.

I smile widely and she smiles in return. "We need to pick a name," She says.

I nod, thinking of possible names. "Jake?" I suggest.

"Or Koda," Tris says, biting her lip. "This is hard," She adds.

"Tell you what," I say, reaching into my pocket for a quarter. "Tails, he's Jake. Heads, he's Koda. Alright?" She nods.

I flip the quarter and quickly cover it with my hand. "Ready to look?" I ask. She reaches forward and moves my hand away. We both look down to see the quarter on tails.

"Jake it is," I say with a smile.

Tris grins and picks up the puppy, cradling it affectionately. "Well, hello there Jake. Welcome to the family," She coos to him.

I can't contain my warm smile at that and I hug Tris tightly. She laughs but wraps her free arm around me.

"Looks like we need to take a trip to the pet store," Tris says, putting Jake down. He tentatively walks out the door and begins to explore the house. We both stand up and I wrap my arms around her waist, dragging her flush up against my chest. Her arms wind around my neck in response.

"I didn't imagine us starting a family with a dog," I say with a smirk.

She laughs heartily, "Yeah, me either. But he's just so dang cute."

"I know, I couldn't resist him," I tell her with a small smile.

"Does he have a collar or do we need to buy one?" Tris asks.

"The animal shelter gave us a collar and leash and some dog food. You know, the essentials," I explain.

"Well, let's put the collar and leash on him and take him to the pet store with us," She suggests. I smile and agree. She turns to leave but I tighten my arms around her. "I haven't gotten to kiss you properly all day," I say with a playful pout.

She rolls her eyes but tilts her head up and places her lips on mine anyway. "Mmm," I hum, kissing her back passionately. I pry her mouth open with my own but she quickly pulls away, breathless.

"Tobias, if you don't stop right now, we're never going to make it to the pet store," She accuses.

I shrug with a giant smirk, "I'm not seeing the bad side to that."

"Let's go," She says, lightly smacking the back of my head.

"Fine," I say, and we grab Jake, preparing for our adventure to the pet store.

**A/N: I would have written the scene of them at the pet store but I'm super tired and I really wanted to have an update up tonight. If you're following my new story, The True Life of Tobias Eaton, I'll try to have an update up tomorrow. This chapter was super long and it wasn't at all what I planned when I first started writing it but it just kind of happened because I love animals… I have a Jack Russell Terrier and a pet goat. What kinds of pets do you guys have? And also if you've never seen a German shepherd/husky mix, go look it up! It's adorable! Anyway, I must go now. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave me reviews! I'm almost to 100! I love you guys!**


	5. Big News

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, I am so so so sorry for such a long wait. I feel so bad about it. But my laptop wouldn't connect to the internet and Microsoft Word kept crashing on my computer and I was just getting extremely frustrated. Also, I was extremely stuck trying to write this wedding. Thank you so much to all who offered to help, you guys are beyond amazing. **

**But I'm not going to write it right now. I'm sorry, I know so many of you are going to be disappointed but I can't do it. I feel like I'm forcing the writing and that's not how I like to write, it usually just flows from me. So no, I'm not writing the wedding right now because it will be forced and boring and badly written, maybe I'll return to it and write it later but I just can't do it. So instead, they're just going to have a long engagement. Again, I'm so sorry, don't hate me.**

**Anyway, while I was gone for church camp, my nieces came in my room and lost/ruined a lot of my stuff… Including some bookmarks, book jackets, and my multifandom necklace, and dauntless necklace. I also had an outline written for these one-shots but my nieces also lost that so I'll have to wing it from memory… Anyway, as you can probably guess, I'm upset about all that. But I will not burden you with my complaining further. I reached 100 reviews while I was gone! That is so amazing, you guys are outstanding and so inspiring! I hope you enjoy this new one-shot and I'm so sorry for the long wait and probably the disappointment!**

Tris' POV

"Christina, can I talk to you? Alone?" I whisper to her as I sit beside her on the couch. It's been a few weeks since Tobias and I moved into our new house, and since we got Jake. We both decided to come over to visit all of our friends today since we no longer have the pleasure of seeing them every day. Everyone else is currently in the kitchen, making food for themselves.

Christina looks around in confusion, "We're already pretty much alone."

I shake my head and grab her hand, dragging her to the room that was mine when I lived here. I push her towards the bed and she sits down while shooting me a confused glance.

"Tris, what's wrong with you today? You've been so quiet and now you're acting all weird. No offense," Christina says.

I shrug, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. Christina rises from the bed and walks towards me. She puts her hands on my shoulders and says calmly, "Deep breaths. It's all going to be okay. Now sit down and tell me what has got you freaking out."

I nod, breathing deeply while sitting down on the bed. She sits down beside me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and I lean into her.

"I think I might be pregnant," I mumble.

"What!?" She exclaims, turning to look at my face. I see her wide, shocked eyes and slack jaw. "Are you serious, Tris?"

I shrug, "I'm not positive…"

"So you haven't taken a test or anything yet?"

I shake my head. Christina breathes deeply, rubbing my shoulder soothingly, "Okay, let's go to the store and get a few tests. Then, we'll go to your house to take them so there's no one to question what's going on. We'll figure out the rest later."

I nod and we both stand up, walking out to the living room. "Tris and I are going shopping! We'll be back soon!" Christina shouts to everyone as we walk out the front door. Christina goes to her car and I follow, climbing in the passenger side.

She drives to the nearest store and parks the car. "You can stay in the car and I'll get them."

I nod with a relieved smile. I really did not want to be seen buying pregnancy tests for some reason. Maybe I'm scared of running into someone I know in the store, although it is pretty unlikely.

About five minutes later, I see Christina exit the store with a plastic bag. She gets in the car and puts the bag on top of the middle console. Then she begins the drive to my house.

When we get there, I unlock the house and walk in with Christina right behind me. She hands me the bag without a word and I take it with shaking hands. I walk to the bathroom and take the three tests out of the bag, placing them on the counter. I read the directions and follow them precisely.

When I'm done, I put all three of the little sticks on the bathroom counter and call Christina into the room. She comes immediately, glancing at the counter, "Alright, now we wait five minutes."

I slide down the wall until I'm sitting on the cold, hard bathroom floor with my face in my hands. Christina sighs before sitting down beside me and hugging me close. "It'll be okay, Trissy," She tells me.

"But how do you know?" I demand. "What if I'm actually pregnant? What am I supposed to do? What if T– Four leaves me?"

"Okay okay okay, deep breaths. First of all, Four would never leave you so get that thought out of your pretty little head right now. Second of all, we'll figure it out. I'll help you, that's what I'm here for," Christina explains slowly and calmly.

I nod, breathing deeply as she suggested. After about a minute of just my heavy breathing, Christina says, "They should be ready by now."

She glances at me uncertainly, "Do you want to look or do you want me to look first and tell you?"

I sigh, contemplating. "Why don't we look at the same time?" I suggest. She nods and we both stand up with our eyes closed.

"On three," Christina says. "One. Two. Three."

I open my eyes and quickly scan the counter. I look closely at the first test which has one red line. The second test has one red line also. The third and last test says in clear words _pregnant._

"What does one red line mean?" I say, without a trace of hope.

Christina turns to me with a guarded expression, "Tris, you're pregnant."

And that's when I lose it. I fall to the floor, face in my hands and tears streaming down my cheeks. Christina sits down beside me again, dragging me into her side and running her hand through my hair soothingly.

"What am I going to do, Chris? I don't know how to be a parent. And I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Four," I say through my obnoxious crying.

"You'll figure it out and you know where I am when you need me. Now come on, we need to get going before people get suspicious," She tells me quickly but not unkindly.

I nod and we shove all the trash into the bag before throwing it into the trashcan in the kitchen. Then I lock the front door and we get in Christina's car, driving back to her house.

When we get there, I walk in and immediately see Tobias sitting on the couch, as well as everyone else sitting around the living room. Christina immediately sits beside Will but I stand nervously near the door. Tobias looks at me with a smile and pats his lap for me to come sit but I sit on the arm rest beside him instead. He looks at me, confused but otherwise doesn't say anything about it.

"So where did you and Christina go?" He asks conversationally.

I only shrug because I never thought of an excuse. He looks confused and slightly worried but doesn't question it further.

On the off chance that Tobias does decide to leave me, I'd rather try to cut off most contact right now. Thinking about my predicament, my hand instinctively drifts to my stomach.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Tobias asks, concerned. I open my mouth to say no but then figure that it is a pretty good excuse so instead, I nod.

He turns to the rest of our friends, clearing his throat, "Tris and I are going to head home now, it was good to see you guys."

We both stand up and head towards the door, waving goodbye to our friends. We get in the car without a word and I wonder why he's being so quiet, but I don't say anything to break the silence.

When we get home, he parks the car and we walk inside after he unlocks the front door. He goes to our bedroom and I follow him hesitantly. He sits down on the bed without a word and pats the spot beside him. I walk over and silently sit down on the bed, but as far away from his as I can get.

He turns and just stares at me for a few minutes, observing me and I begin to fidget under his gaze.

"What's wrong with you today, Tris?" He asks with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" I respond, trying to be nonchalant even though this situation is anything but.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've barely talked all day, you won't let me touch you and you won't even come near me. Did I do something wrong?" Tobias asks with a heartbreaking expression of hurt.

And that's when I begin to cry again. Mentally, I blame the hormones for all the crying. Tobias doesn't really react to the crying, his face only looks more pained.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I hiccup out through my sobs.

"Then why are you acting like this?" He asks, his voice slightly cracking. He slowly moves towards me like I'm a wild animal and tries to put an arm around me. And for the first time today, I let him do it. He drags me into his lap and holds me tightly, murmuring sweet nothings in an attempt to calm me down. I only cry harder.

"Tris, please. Tell me what's wrong," Tobias begs.

I wipe my nose and sniffle, trying to stop the unbearable sobs that are wracking my body. I look up at him and his hurt expression makes my heart squeeze. "But what if you leave me?" I whisper brokenly.

Tobias grows completely still, staring at me in shock with his jaw dropped. After a moment, he closes his mouth and looks at me sternly. "Do you actually think I could ever leave you? For any reason?" He demands.

That throws me off a bit but I hesitantly nod. His expression immediately transforms into one of anger, "Beatrice Prior, after all the times I told you I love you, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, hell, after I _proposed _to you, how could you ever think that I would leave you?"

A sob escapes me once again and I try to say through my ugly crying, "But you don't know the reason yet."

"And I don't care what the reason is. I don't care if you grew another leg, I still wouldn't leave you. Just tell me what's wrong and we'll figure out, Trissy. I promise," Tobias tells me, gently running his fingers down the side of my face soothingly.

I sniffle again, "But I don't know how to tell you."

He seems to think for a moment before saying, "How about we play sort-of-charades? You try to mime it out and I try to guess it. Does that sound better?"

I giggle a little because it sounds ridiculous but it certainly sounds better than having to blurt it out, so I nod.

"Okay, go ahead and start," Tobias says.

I think for a moment before indicating to my breasts to represent breast feeding a baby.

Tobias watches, completely confused before his face turns to one of horror, "You don't have breast cancer, do you?"

I shake my head vigorously and he relaxes. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best idea. Instead, I pat my stomach to indicate where the baby is.

"You're allergic to Dauntless Cake?" Tobias gasps dramatically. I can't help but laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood.

I shake my head, thinking of something that will give it away. Then I make a cradle with my arms and gently rock them, as if I were trying to put a baby to sleep.

"Baby? Are you rocking a baby?" He inquires, confused.

I nod and hold out the pretend-baby to him. His nose crinkles in confusion before realization dawns on his face.

"You're pregnant?" He whispers with wide eyes. I nod, biting my lip to keep the tears at bay.

He doesn't say anything for a long time and I begin to hyperventilate. What if he does leave me? He said he wouldn't but he could change his mind easily.

But then, Tobias smiles. "I'm going to be a dad?" He murmurs.

I nod nervously, not understanding his reaction. But then he swings me into his arms and stands up, spinning me in circles and I can't help but laugh.

After a minute or so, he puts me down and just smiles at me. I grin back at him and he kisses me hard for a brief second.

"How could you think I would leave you because of that, Tris?" Tobias asks.

I shrug helplessly, "Can I just blame the hormones?"

"But you definitely took it better than I expected," I point out appraisingly.

"I can't believe it was so hard for you to tell me," He says with an earnest smile.

"Hey, it's hard being the girl! I have to deal with all these hormones, figure out how to tell the father, and carry a baby around for nine months. I'd like to see you try," I tell him defensively.

He holds his hands up surrender with a goofy grin, "I know you do a lot and I love you, of course. And I love you, little dude," He adds, addressing my stomach.

"It could be a girl, you know," I point out.

"But then I have to deal with dating," Tobias whines.

I laugh, "Yes, I have a feeling you'll play the overprotective dad role very well."

He places one hand on my stomach and the other on the back of my neck. "I love you," He murmurs against my lips and then he kisses me lovingly.

The moment is nothing less than perfect.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope this long chapter made up for the long wait… I honestly feel terrible about it so if you don't hate me, please reassure me of that. And also, I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear your favorite parts of this chapter. I had some fun writing it. Thank you for reading and I love you guys so so so much! (:**


	6. Little Firefly

**A/N: HEY MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. I'm aware that all of you probably hate me because I haven't updated in weeks. But y'all have to understand that life is hard and life is busy. School started and I'm so piled down with homework that I don't even have time to sleep and eat, let alone write. I wrote most of this chapter on my phone while babysitting and riding in the car because I just really do not have much free time. Plus, my computer has decided to start screwing up so I don't know, it might stop working completely soon and then I don't know when I'll be updating. But I must say, I have not received any rude or mean reviews for my lack of updates. Thank you so much y'all! That really means a lot to me. And I **_**LOVED **_**hearing about your favorite parts of the last chapter. It literally made me so happy, you guys have no idea. And I really don't know why y'all but I've been feeling worthless for no real reason lately. I think it's all the teenager hormones getting to me. So I really appreciate all the kind things y'all say to me. Alright I'm done babbling on. I wonder if any of you actually read this horrifically long author's note… But please enjoy this update and maybe tell me your favorite parts again!?**

Tris' POV

"Are you nervous?" I ask Tobias with a small smile.

We made a doctor's appointment to confirm the pregnancy and make sure everything is well. As well as getting the necessary vitamins and such.

"Maybe a little bit but I don't even know why," He admits, biting his lip.

I shrug, "That's reasonable. I'm sure all new parents are nervous for the first appointment. It's a pretty big deal."

He sighs, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," I say jokingly with a teasing smile.

He rolls his eyes but can't hold back his smile. "Are you ready to go?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah, just put Jake in his cage while I grab my bag and then we'll go."

I quickly walk to our bedroom and grab my bag off the dresser. When I walk back to the front door, Tobias is waiting with the car keys in hand. He holds out his other hand and I take hold of it as we walk down the driveway. When we reach the car, I turn to face him and press my lips to his with a smile. I feel him smile in return and I back away from him with a small wink.

I climb into the passenger side of the car since Tobias had already insisted upon him driving and me, "taking it easy." Even though it's not necessary, I went along with it because he's only being protective and cautious.

He gets into the driver's seat and starts the car with a smile still planted on his face, and we begin our short drive to the doctor's office.

xXx

When we arrive, we both get out the car and walk inside with our hands tightly linked together. I walk up to the front desk and say, "Hi, my name is Tris Eaton and this is my fiancé, Four. We made a 3 o'clock appointment."

The lady at the desk smiles warmly and types up our names in the computer. "Ah yes, here you are," She states with a slightly British accent. "Have a seat and Dr. Saunders will call you back when he's ready."

Tobias practically growls and I attempt to hold in my laughter as I grab his hand and lead him towards the chairs.

We'd discussed what doctor we wanted to go to. Although Tobias was far from happy about having a male doctor, he agreed because Dr. Saunders is supposed to be the best doctor around.

We only sit in the chairs for about five minutes before a man appears, calling us back.

I assume he's the doctor with his salt and pepper hair and recently shaven face. He's tall, around 6'2 and relatively slim.

Tobias and I follow him back to a small room where I'm handed a gown to change into. I do so quickly while the doctor goes to get my file from the receptionist. When he returns, I'm sitting on the medical table and Tobias is seated in the chair beside me.

"Hello Tris and Four, I'm Dr. Saunders. I see that you both have the last name of Eaton, so are you married?" He inquires kindly.

"We're engaged but I still use his last name as if we were married already," I explain.

Dr. Saunders smiles, "Well congratulations on the engagement. Let's get an ultrasound and see what else I can congratulate you two for."

He walks over to me and places a blanket over my legs – so I can have some privacy – before he lifts up my gown to just under my breasts. Then he squirts a cold liquid on my bare stomach and spreads it around with some kind of tool. I shiver a bit at all the cold but Tobias squeezes my hand which somehow makes me feel warmer.

Dr. Saunders runs the tool around on my stomach while watching a small screen to the side of me. I bite my lip as I watch the screen, even though I have no idea what I'm looking for.

The doctor smiles and points to a small blimp on the screen, "Congratulations, here's your baby."

Tobias and I take a moment to watch the screen in awe, sharing meaningful looks in between. I can't believe we made that little thing. It's half me, half Tobias. And I know it will grow up to be an amazing person.

"I'd say you're about 6 weeks along. Estimated due date, I'd guess sometime in April. You can go ahead and change back into your clothes and head back to the front desk. The nurse there will gladly set you up with everything you need," The doctor explains.

He smiles at us one last time before walking out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I get up, quickly exchanging the gown for my own clothing. As I finish putting my shirt back on, Tobias appears behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist lovingly. He kisses my neck repeatedly, right under my jaw line and I can't stop the shiver that escapes me. He moves his mouth up to my ear and says, "I love you so much, Trissy." Then he crouches down in front of me and says, "And I love you, little Firefly."

"Firefly?" I ask with raised eyebrows and a wide smile.

Tobias stands back up and brushes my hair behind my ear as he answers, "I don't know, it seems like a little firefly to me. So I'm calling our baby Firefly."

"Okay," I respond simply with the widest possible grin. I grab his hand and we go back out to the front desk. The receptionist sets up our next appointment, as well as giving me a bag with things such as prenatal vitamins and an ultrasound picture of Firefly. We tell her thank you as we grab our stuff and walk back out to the car.

And the whole way home, we talk about the various hilarious ways we could inform our friends and family of the little Firefly we've created.

**A/N; Well guys, I think this chapter was all kinds of adorable. Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate some awesome reviews! How soon until I reach 200 reviews!?**

**I'm gonna start posting a question at the end of every update (if I remember). I'll write my answer and you guys can add your answer in your review! Question – Do you play any musical instruments or have the ability to sing? My answer – I play clarinet, bass clarinet, little bit of piano… That's it.**

**Love y'all to pieces!(:**


	7. Temporary Hiatus

**A/N: Sorry y'all, I lied. I didn't have an update up by Friday. And I'm done making excuses to you guys. I'm trying to join a lot of extracurricular activities so I can get into a good college. I do not have a ****_lick _****of free time. So I'm really sorry to disappoint all of you, and I'm really sorry to have to say this, but this story is now on temporary hiatus. I will try to get to writing the next few chapters and then posting them all at once but there are going to be no promises to when that will be because I'll just end up lying again. I'm sorry you guys, I love all of you. And I hope you can forgive me, and you'll still love me when I return. Goodbye for now, my beautiful lovelies...**

**~ DivergentObsessor ~**


	8. IMPORTANT PLEASE GUYS

**A/N: So, hi guys. REALLY REALLY important favor I'm asking here.**

**If you care about me, even the tiniest most infinitesimal amount, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go to the Dashner Army: Search for the General contest and vote for ****_haleylovesbooks. _****That is me and I will literally cry so much if I win, it will make my life so much happier and asdfghjkl.**

**So calling all of my fans, PLEASE VOTE FOR ME. IF I MAKE IT INTO THE TOP TEN I SWEAR I WILL WITHOUT A DOUBT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO SKIP SCHOOL, UPDATE THIS STORY WITH AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS. **

**PLEASE GUYS, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS WILL MEAN TO ME.**

**I'll post a link in my bio but you can just google search the contest. Please ****_please _****vote for me, ****_haleylovesbooks. _**

**You guys are perfection and I love you all. (: **


End file.
